Tile Turnip
Tile Turnip (tạm dịch: Củ Cải Sức Mạnh) là cây cuối cùng lấy được ở Far Future trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó là một cây sử dụng ngay, và khi được trồng, nó sẽ tạo ra một Ô Sức Mạnh. Ban đầu nó là một cây miễn phí, nhưng khi trồng đến cây thứ hai, giá của nó sẽ là 250, sau đó tăng gấp đôi dần lên với mỗi cây Tile Turnip được trồng. Tile Turnip có thể trồng lên bất kì ô nào, kể cả các ô đã có sẵn cây khác. Nó hoạt động bằng cách đào xuống đất và để lại một Ô Sức Mạnh màu tím với kí hiệu hình tròn ở giữa. Tuy nhiên, Tile Turnip lại không thể trồng lên được các Ô Sức Mạnh có sẵn khác hoặc các Ô Vàng. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 0 RECHARGE: Mediocre Tile Turnips create a Power Tile on planting. DJ Tile Turnip changed dance floors with his underground hit "Turnip the Beet." What's his latest mix? When he lays it down, you'll feel the power. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 0 KHÔI PHỤC: Trung bình Củ Cải Sức Mạnh tạo ra một Ô Sức Mạnh khi được trồng. DJ Củ Cải Sức Mạnh đã khuấy động sàn nhảy với bản hit underground đình đám "Turnip Củ cải" của mình. Bản phối mới nhất của anh ấy là gì? Khi anh tung nó ra, bạn sẽ cảm nhận được sức mạnh. Giá mặt trời Không giống như phần lớn các cây khác, Tile Turnip và Imitater là hai cây duy nhất có giá mặt trời thay đổi. Giá của Tile Turnip ban đầu là 0, sau đó là 250 với cây thứ hai, và cứ tăng gấp đôi dần lên với mỗi cây sau đó. Bình thường nếu không hack thì người chơi chỉ có thể trồng tối đa 7 cây Tile Turnip trước khi giá của nó vượt ngưỡng cho phép trong game là 9900 mặt trời. Tuy nhiên, trong bản Trung Quốc, giá mặt trời tối đa được tăng lên đến 33464, cho phép tới 9 cây Tile Turnip được trồng, và lúc này giá cuối cùng của nó sẽ là 64000 mặt trời. Chiến thuật Tile Turnip sẽ là một cây rất lợi hại nếu người chơi muốn tối ưu hóa khả năng từ một Plant Food. Nó sẽ kết hợp được tốt nhất với những cây có hiệu ứng từ Plant Food tác dụng lên nhiều hàng cùng lúc, ví dụ như những cây cẩu đạn. Một công thức tuyệt vời khi dùng Tile Turnip là Winter Melon, vì sức mạnh từ Plant Food của nó có tác dụng với tất cả zombie trên màn hình, và nếu có Tile Turnip, hiệu ứng này có thể lặp lại tới vài lần với chỉ một Plant Food duy nhất. Ba Winter Melon được trồng trên ba Ô Sức Mạnh do Tile Turnip tạo ra (tổng 2250 mặt trời) có thể diệt gọn gần như bất cứ zombie nào trên màn hình. Một kiểu kết hợp lợi hại khác với Tile Turnip là các cây tấn công nhiều hướng như Threepeater hay Snapdragon. Người chơi cũng có thể trồng Tile Turnip bên dưới Twin Sunflower hay Sun-shroom để khai thác nhanh mặt trời ở đầu màn chơi và dùng cho các mục đích khác nhau sau này. Trong các màn cao hơn của Endless Zone, Power Lily sẽ rất thường xuyên được cần để sản xuất Plant Food cho người chơi dùng lên những cây được hỗ trợ bởi Tile Turnip. Trong các màn dễ của Endless Zone, tránh sử dụng Tile Turnip để tiết kiệm Plant Food cho các màn khó hơn. Ví dụ như những màn chỉ có từ một đến hai cờ thì không nên trồng Tile Turnip làm gì, vì đằng nào người chơi cũng rất khó có thể sản xuất đủ nhanh mặt trời để trồng chúng với một số lượng đủ nhiều. Cuối cùng, phải rất cẩn thận khi sử dụng Tile Turnip ở Big Wave Beach, vì khi thủy triều lên, nước sẽ nhấn chìm Ô Sức Mạnh của nó và khiến chúng trở nên vô dụng. Tuy nhiên, khi thủy triều rút sẽ để lộ ra Ô Sức Mạnh, và chúng sẽ lại hoạt động bình thường. Người chơi có thể trồng Tile Turnip phía bên trái dải phân cách để tránh tình trạng này. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Tile Turnip là cây đắt nhất trong cả sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. Nó có thể có giá vượt quá con số cho phép là 9900 mặt trời. Giá tối đa của nó là 16000 mặt trời trong bản quốc tế, và 64000 trong bản Trung Quốc. * Tile Turnip là cây duy nhất chỉ có thể trồng được với một số lượng giới hạn. * Tile Turnip có tạo hình hơi giống Beet của ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures''.'' * Nếu Tile Turnip được trồng trên một xe goòng, chiếc xe sẽ biến thành một Ô Sức Mạnh nhưng vẫn có thể di chuyển được. ** Có một lỗi thỉnh thoảng xảy ra trong trường hợp này, đó là Ô Sức Mạnh trên xe goòng sẽ không nhận được tín hiệu từ các Ô Sức Mạnh khác khi chúng được cho Plant Food. * "Turnip the Beet" là chơi chữ của từ "Turn Up The Beat." * Tile Turnip chỉ tạo ra Ô Sức Mạnh màu tím có kí hiệu hình tròn. * Tile Turnip là một trong ba cây không thể trồng được trên Ô Sức Mạnh, các cây còn lại là Tangle Kelp và Gold Leaf. * Nếu người chơi dùng Imitater cùng với Tile Turnip, thì cho dù họ trồng bản thật hay bản sao, giá của cả hai bản đều cùng tăng. * Có một lỗi có thể xảy ra khi gói hạt giống của Tile Turnip thỉnh thoảng nháy lên như thể nó được trồng khi người chơi chưa có đủ mặt trời. Nếu lúc này người chơi kéo Tile Turnip ra để trồng lên một ô, dòng chữ "You do not have enough sun to plant this" ("Bạn không có đủ mặt trời để trồng cây này") sẽ hiện ra. * Nó có thể trồng trên ván ở Pirate Seas, mặc dù nó hoạt động bằng cách đào xuống đất. * Trong trailer của Far Future, có hình ảnh của Tile Turnip với giá 64000, mặc dù nếu không hack thì nó chỉ có thể có giá tối đa là 16000. ** Mặc dù vậy, ở bản Trung Quốc, nó vẫn có thể có giá 64000, vì con số mặt trời tối đa được cho phép trong game này là 33464. * Chiếc vòng tím trên lá của Tile Turnip có thể chính là vòng tròn trong Ô Sức Mạnh do nó tạo ra. * Nếu Tile Turnip được trồng lên một cây có sẵn bất kì, vòng tròn trong Ô Sức Mạnh của nó sẽ không phát sáng * Trang phục đầu tiên của Tile Turnip có lẽ được lấy cảm hứng từ sừng của nhân vật Bjorn từ một game khác của PopCap. ** Tile Turnip, Puff-shroom và Split Pea là các cây duy nhất có trang phục có chứa sừng. * Cách duy nhất để có thể trồng nhiều hơn bảy Tile Turnip mà không cần hack là chơi ở các Piñata Party có băng chuyền chứa Tile Turnip. * Tile Turnip, Gold Leaf và Lily Pad là các cây duy nhất trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 mà có thể trồng lên trên các cây khác, nếu không tính thêm Imitater. * Nếu người chơi trồng một Tile Turnip lên một Puff-shroom và cho Plant Food lên một Puff-shroom khác, viền Ô Sức Mạnh của Tile Turnip sẽ phát sáng màu xanh lá. * Tên của Tile Turnip trong mã gốc của game là "Power Plant". * Khi Tile Turnip đang quay, trang phục của nó sẽ biến mất. * Tile Turnip và Imitater là hai cây duy nhất không có giá mặt trời cố định. ** Tile Turnip thì có giá mặt trời tăng dần, trong khi Imitater có giá phụ thuộc vào cây mà nó sẽ sao chép. * Trong Big Wave Beach, nếu nó được trồng bên phải dải phân cách, thì khi thủy triều dâng, Ô Sức Mạnh của nó sẽ bị chìm dưới nước. * Tile Turnip và Rotobaga là hai cây duy nhất dược dựa trên củ cải (củ cải Thụy Điển). * Tile Turnip, Puff-shroom, Grave Buster, Hot Potato, Iceberg Lettuce và Stallia là các cây duy nhất có giá 0 mặt trời trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. ** Mặc dù vậy, nếu trồng đến cây Tile Turnip thứ hai thì nó sẽ không còn là cây miễn phí nữa. * Nếu người chơi hack và trồng 25 Tile Turnip trong một màn không có băng chuyền, thì giá của nó sẽ lên thành 100663296. ** Điều này là vì giá của nó đã vượt quá giá trị cho phép của bộ nhớ đệm 32-bit (2.147.483.647), được gọi là lỗi tràn bộ nhớ đệm. * Giá của Tile Turnip có thể được giảm nếu Ô Sức Mạnh của nó bị phá hủy bởi tên lửa của Zombot Tomorrow-tron. Điều này chỉ xảy ra khi hack. * Tile Turnip, Gold Leaf, Sap-fling và Lava Guava là các cây duy nhất ảnh hưởng đến các ô trên bãi trồng. * Nó là cây đầu tiên đào xuống đất, trước Intensive Carrot. Xem thêm * Ô Sức Mạnh * Gold Leaf Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Far Future Thể_loại:Far Future Thể_loại:Cây thay đổi ô Thể_loại:Thành phần môi trường đặc biệt